


The Night Before the March

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Brigid and Sarita [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, OC/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian drags Brigid to the tavern to show her that if she doesn't act soon, she could lose Sarita to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before the March

Brigid walked into the tavern, and wanted to turn around and leave. Dorian stopped her, and half dragged her to a table. “Why are you doing this?” She hissed angrily. His reply was a simple nod in Sarita’s direction.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked. Her heart crumbled when she saw the woman she loves surrounded by a throng of admirers, all of whom she was shamelessly flirting with.

“So you made me come here to watch the woman I love tease other women?” Brigid asked, without thinking. She narrowed her eyes at her supposed best friend and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, it got you to admit that you love her.” Dorian smirked when her scowl darkened. “Now go talk to her about it. She feels the same way you do. Everyone but the two of you see it.”

“If she felt the same for me, she would have told me already,” Brigid retorted hotly. She took a deep drink of her ale, and then sighed. “If she felt the same for me, she wouldn’t be doing that.” Brigid gestured to Sarita as she leaned into various women, touching them as they spoke.

“Did it never occur to you that she thinks that you don’t feel the same for her that she does for you?” He favored her with an exasperated look. “You’ve been pushing her away. It’s only natural that she would want to lick her wounds elsewhere.”

Brigid glowered into her ale, trying to not think about how he was probably right. She took a sip, and set her mug down. She looked in Sarita’s direction again, and her gaze met that of one of the Qunari women hovering around Sarita. The other woman smirked at her, as though she knew what was in Brigid’s heart.

Sarita’s cheeks and the tips of her ears turned redder when the Qunari woman that made eye contact with Brigid leaned down and whispered something in her ear. The elven woman glanced in Brigid’s direction, a smirk forming on her lips before she shifted her attention back to the many women around her.

Brigid abandoned her ale when she saw another elven woman pull Sarita close and kiss her. It was too much for her to take. Her heart felt as though it shattered when the two women’s lips pressed together. She ran out of the tavern, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

She was stopped more often that she wanted to be on the way to the sanctuary of her room. Her advisers each gave her a sympathetic expression, as if they already knew why she was barely keeping herself together.

When the last of the plans for the march on Adamant were finalized, Brigid retreated to her room. She was thankful for the hidden staircase from the war room up to her suite. She was spared from having to deal with more nobles at the very least.

 

Stripping off her clothes in her private bathroom, she quickly bathed. Drying off, she put on her dark green pajamas and climbed into her large bed. It was too large, for one person, but it was going to be another night all alone. Her love, her Sarita would surely be spending the night with the woman who kissed her.

 Rolling to bury her head in one of her pillows, she began to sob uncontrollably. She tried to push the images of her love being with the other woman out of her mind but couldn’t. Instead, she cried harder than she was already, her body shaking with each sob.

A hand gently pressed against her back, the edge of her bed sinking under the weight of the person who invaded her solitude. She turned her head and gasped when she saw Sarita. Brigid frowned, seeing Sarita’s brows furrowed with worry.

“Why aren’t you with your new friends?” Brigid snapped, instantly regretting it when she sees Sarita wince. Then she remembered the blonde elven woman she was kissing. “Isn’t there someone whose throat you need to examine with your tongue?”

Sarita looked at stared at her, the expression on her face a mixture of horrified and angry. Her hand twitched as though she was going to pull it away, but didn’t. “I want to be here, with you.” She looked like she wanted to say something else, but was biting her tongue.

“I don’t believe you.” Brigid turned away from Sarita, a lump forming in her throat. “Don’t you have someone waiting for you?” She sighed inwardly at the bitterness in her voice, knowing it would cause her Sarita pain.

Sarita laid down beside Brigid and embraced her. “I have no one waiting for me.” She nuzzled against Brigid’s back, and squeezed her. “And I won’t leave,” she added when Brigid’s body became tense.

Relaxing against Sarita, Brigid yawned. “We should sleep then.” She closed her eyes and pretended that Sarita was there because she loved her. It wasn’t true, Brigid knew she was just there to take pity on her and it hurt her even more. “It’s a long march back to The Western Approach.” She tried to ignore the ache in her body as her sorrow became physical as she tried to go to sleep.


End file.
